


Ravenous

by Aquielle



Series: DSB: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Starvation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

Seething rage pulsed through his entire nervous system emanating from the mark that sparked red and angry at his arm.

The only thing that dulled the searing pain was the Blade scraping bone, blood gushing when he pulled it out. The incessant babbling of his victim finally silenced.

Why low level demons thought he gave a shit about how their fuck-ups were not of their own making never failed to amaze him.

Being Crowley's attack dog had the benefit of getting to take his aggression out on a wide array of individuals who truly deserved it but it never seemed to quite settle him the way he longed for.

One of the enduring side effects of the combination of the Mark of Cain and the First Blade was that after a kill like this he was left hot, shaky, hard and desperate. All he wanted was to fuck someone, anyone into a mattress, wall, any available surface.

He liked Anne Marie and the triplets and they liked that he liked them. Sex was easy and they were helpful in that regard, but it never seemed to stop the gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

The hunger that Dean felt coiling in his gut was the most overwhelming sensation he felt in death.

No amount of food seemed to quell the riotous rolling inside him.

No matter how much whiskey he drank or how many tumbles he took in the motel room he was still left wanting.

The most discernible similarity between his life and unruly afterlife was the the ache for a connection.

The under-arcing current of longing for blue eyes, dark hair, pink lips and the gravely tones that accompanied them haunted his dreams even now.

Before the transformation his dreams were sharp, bloody and viscous, he would wake up to the smell of meat and his arm on fire.

Now his dreams were always Cas staring up at him with dark eyes while sucking at his hip, slowly working him open with slick fingers.

Cas biting down on his neck while sinking into his body whispering incantations that burned away the smoke that coiled inside.

Cas swallowing him down while he begged and gripped at his hair, blue eyes searing into his blackened soul.

He would wake up achingly hard and choking on his need, curling into his fist, stroking himself over the precipice. If only Cas could hear his prayers now. The litany of filth that fell from his mouth while his vision splintered would make Lucifer blush. 

He had only ever kissed Cas once, but it had been enough to put his entire being on edge. He couldn't keep waking up ravenous with unfulfilled desire.

 

Dean was well and truly cursed, a damned man.

No alcohol could slake this thirst, nothing but Castiel would cure this starvation.


End file.
